1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connectors and, more particularly, to a connector and receptacle assembly having flexible connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, optical interconnection devices, such as optical cross-connect units, contain an increasing number of optical connectors. Optical connector panels are being made to increase the overall number of optical connectors that can be mounted in a single fiber closure. As the optical connectors are placed closer together, it is becoming more difficult to manually manipulate an optical connector without adversely affecting the fibers of adjacent optical connectors. For example, the fibers of adjacent optical connectors are subject to over-bending, which can damage the adjacent optical connectors or otherwise deleteriously affect the operation of the adjacent optical connectors.
Accordingly, the present invention is a connector assembly comprising a panel having a plurality of apertures formed therein. Each aperture is adapted to accept a pivot member of a connector. A plurality of flexible members are proximate each aperture. In one embodiment, each plurality of flexible members is disposed around a respective aperture and each flexible member comprises a cylindrical beam extending from the panel and sloping inward toward the center of the respective aperture. For each aperture, the plurality of flexible members are configured to maintain a centering bias on a connector when such connector is supported in the respective aperture. In this manner, the present invention advantageously decreases the risk that when a connector is processed, the adjacent connectors will be damaged or otherwise deleteriously affected.